HoundMask
HoundMask is the muscle of the Nightmare Five, and a member of the Organization of Nocturnes used by StrongestPotato. Personality Notably tougher and more mean-spirited than his colleagues, HoundMask lives to dish out damage, he enjoys the thrill of combat, frequenting fight clubs in his free time, and leading his own Biker Gang, but beneath all those layers of tough guy, lies a loyal heart, someone who's willing to risk an arm and a leg for his ideals, who will follow those he deems his friends without hesitation. History Backstory Born in Colorado, USA, HoundMask was deemed a problematic child as soon as he got into school, his family basically sold him to the Brotherhood of Nocturnes because they couldn't find anyone who could keep him in check, but what they did, was his destiny. Proving himself extremely efficient and lethal, the Brotherhood quickly assigned him to the N5 Unit, where he's been working ever since. Robbed Blind! Back to Square One! After defeating some Alien Shamers, FlamingoMask, IkaMask and CondorMask went have some drinks at a nearby bar in San Antonio, it was deserted, abandoned, even, but was apparently run by five shady unknown Nocturnes, counting him, he was disguised as the bar's bouncer and security, assuring the Nocturne Trio that everything was safe, however, MushroomMask had brewed some of his toxins into their beverages, causing Flamingo, Ika, and Condor to fall asleep, allowing them to rob them of both the Ika Sticker, and FlamingoMask's belt, as tasked by the Brotherhood. Powers and Abilities * 'Strength and Speed: '''Having remarkable strength and speed, HoundMask is capable of punching through brick walls and of giving chase to standard cars when he's at his best. * '''STOP Sign: '''His weapon of choice, he yanked it out of a street in his natal Colorado, and uses it as a hammer, he often carries it on his back * '''Fire Control: '''HoundMask's capable of setting his fists and legs on fire for dishing additional damage when he goes into close quarters. * '''Zoom Punch: '''He's also capable of stretching his limbs up to twice their length, and retracting them at the speed of a shotgun re-loading, allowing him to use his limbs repeatedly and at a fast pace * '''Fangs: '''Houndmask's jaw is just as strong as his arms, as strong as the bite of a Rottweiler, actually. * 'Shadow Manifest: 'A technique passed down throughout all of the Brotherhood of Nocturne, and thus, he's been trained into using it. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''Being a Nocturne, he's prone to receiving damage from concentrated light attacks like the rest. * '''Stubbornness: '''No matter the odds, HoundMask doesn't leave until a fight's over, which usually leads to him either A) receiving critical damage, or B) killing his victim, it's a double-edged sword Trivia * HoundMask, despite being a minor member of the Brotherhood, has his own variety of Shadelinqs, called Biker Shadelinqs, themed, like him, after a motorcyclist gang. * HoundMask's based on the Doberman Pinscher, a race of dogs usually known for their aggressive, stoic behavior, and their lethal bites, they were popular amongst delinquents during the late 20th Century, before being eventually replaced by the Pit Bull Terrier. ** His weapon of choice as well as biker roots are allusions to ''Dangan Ronpa character Mondo Owada. ** His personality is inspired by the antagonistic Doberman Pinscher Alpha, who appears in the Disney 2009 movie Up. ** His Zoom Punch technique is an allusion to Baron William Antonio Zeppeli's teachings in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * He is enrolled in several fight clubs. * His biggest win streak on an urban fight club is 48 bouts. * He is surprisingly friendly once you get to know him. * HoundMask's first design was him with very little clothing, this was before Gallibon had established any character on him. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs